The Bandit (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Bandit Your patron is not one that has immense power on their own, but instead siphons their abilities from beings stronger than they are, and has granted you a portion of this stolen power. Bandits able to siphon enough power to grant some to you may include exceptionally mighty shapechangers such as doppelgangers or mimics, or potentially gods of thieves, such as Mask. Stolen Spell List The Bandit steals their might from other powerful beings to grant to you. Choose a different otherworldly patron's Expanded Spell List. Those spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Eldritch Thief When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you can steal a creature's very being when you slay them, and use it against them. You gain proficiency in Sleight of Hand, if you were not already proficient. When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you can make a Sleight of Hand check, with a DC equal to the creature's challenge rating (a minimum of 10). You cannot use this feature on creatures with a challenge rating greater than your warlock level. On a success you steal one non-legendary action, or spell of a level you can cast with a warlock slot, the creature possessed. Your DM may determine that some actions, such as an intellect devourer's Devour Intellect action, are too powerful for you to steal, and you must select a different action to steal. Until you use this feature again, or your next short or long rest, you can use the stolen action by expending a warlock spell slot. Any DCs the action would have are calculated using your warlock save DC. If the action requires an attack roll, it uses your spell attack modifier. If a modifier is required for damage, such as from a zombie's slam attack, you use your Charisma modifier instead of the creature's modifier. After expending a warlock spell slot to use the stolen action, you lose the ability to use that stolen action until you steal it again. Thought Steal By 6th level, you can cast the detect thoughts spell without a warlock spell slot a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once), and regain all expended uses after you take a long rest. Uncanny Dodge Beginning at 10th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. King of Thieves At 14th level, you can directly siphon a creature's might. As an action, you can force one creature within 30 feet of yourself to make a Charisma saving throw. A creature with a challenge rating greater than your warlock level is immune to this feature. On a failed saving throw, you steal one eligible action or spell from the creature, as though through your Eldritch Thief feature, and for the next minute, that creature cannot use the action you stole. If you use the stolen action by expending a warlock spell slot before this minute ends, it regains use of the action after you do so, instead of once the minute ends. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Eldritch Invocations Body Snatcher Prerequisite: The Bandit patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a dagger, you conjure up a large curved dagger, that seems to have faces dance on the side of it. When you hit a creature with this dagger, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 poison damage to the creature plus another 1d8 poison damage per slot level. If you reduce a creature to 0 hit points by expending a spell slot in this way, and choose to use your Eldritch Thief feature on it, you add your Charisma modifier as a bonus to your Sleight of Hand check (a minimum of +1). Deceiving Familiar Prerequisite: The Bandit patron, Pact of the Chain feature Your familiar can cast disguise self at will, without expending a spell slot. Memory Scrapbook Prerequisite: The Bandit patron, Pact of the Tome feature, 9th level Your Book of Shadows can imprint the minds of others onto it, allowing you to change it. You can cast modify memory using a warlock spell slot, and when doing so in this way the range of the spell is increased to be 120 feet. You cannot cast modify memory in this way again until you take a long rest.Category:Archetypes